


VIXX Reactions

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is a collection of all my VIXX Reactions I have on my tumblr page, squirrelly831. Requests are currently closed due to revamps and transfers of my reactions from my old blog.





	1. Lip-Singing

**Hakyeon**

During one of his long breaks from promotions and concerts, Hakyeon had decided he would spend most of his time with his girlfriend, Sara. He hadn’t seen her much due to his busy schedule, so he saw this break as a perfect opportunity to be with her. 

He sent to a text the night before to let her know he would stop by around 2 or 3 pm and Sara was excited. So when the morning came, she got to work on her apartment. Due to her own work schedule as an animator, she had papers and clothes thrown about. She turned on her cleaning upbeat playlist and set off to clean house before Hakyeon showed up.

Hakyeon rang her doorbell with flowers in hand prepared to surprise her with the gift. However, he went ignored. He could hear her music and the vacuum going, so he typed in her passcode and entered the apartment. “Babe?” He called out, but his words were drowned out by the sounds. He could hear  _Chained Up,_ one of Sara’s favorite songs by his group, on full blast. Hakyeon smiled as he set off into the apartment to find his girlfriend. 

It didn’t take him long as he entered the living room and spotted Sara in the kitchen. Her hips swayed as she hummed to the music. She wasn’t much of a singer, so the best she’d ever muster was lip singing. She had the broom in hand and used it as her own personal microphone as she lipped the words of the song. 

Hakyeon headed into the kitchen and began to randomly dance beside her to hype her up and Sara caught him in her peripheral vision and jumped.

“Hakyeon!” She rushed to her speaker and paused the song. “When did you get here?” She looked at the clock on her oven, “It’s not even two yet.”

“I rang the doorbell.” She puffed out her cheeks. “I’m sorry, it was just so cute.” He bent forward doubled over laughing. Sara rolled her eyes and began to sweep the tile once more. Hakyeon walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry! Don’t ignore me!” He chuckled. “I didn’t even video tape you this time like I should have!” 

She tsked and shooed him, “Go away. I need to finish.”

“No, no. I’ll be good and help you” he played the music once more and began to help her clean the kitchen. Periodically he would notice her off in the music as she danced. Hakyeon’s smile only grew as he watched her more. 

 

**Taekwoon**

Taekwoon woke up when he reached over to his fiancée’s side of the bed to hold her, but was greeted by emptiness. He opened his eyes and stretched before he looked about the room. His eyes went to the clock on his nightstand which read  _8:20_. He groaned, “She has work today.” It was his day off and he had hoped to spend it with his fiancée, Ariana, but of course work was in the way. 

He got out of bed and headed to the closed bathroom door. He could hear music inside and he opened the door to find Ariana’s eyes shut as she held her brush in hand.  _Error_ played over her phone and she was lip-singing the words as if in a concert.

Taekwoon’s lips twitched as he watched her. Lip-singing was Ariana’s habit every time she got ready for work and it was something he loved to watch her do. He loved it even more when the songs she lip-sang were from his groups because he loved how into it she got. She’d pretend to belt out his notes that left him grinning. 

Once the song was over, the next song switch on and Ariana resumed brushing out her hair as if she hadn’t just had her own concert. Her eyes met Taekwoon’s in the mirror and her eyebrow rose, “What are you smiling about over there?” She asked him suspiciously.

Taekwoon walked over to her and kissed her forehead before he went for his toothbrush, “I’m just admiring my beautiful fiancée, is that a crime?” 

She didn’t miss the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “You were spying on me again!” Taekwoon brushed his teeth and let out a chuckle that only confirmed her suspicions. “I keep telling you not to” she blushed, “It’s embarrassing.”

He rinsed out his mouth and grinned, “I just love watching you lip sing my parts. It’s cute.” 

Ariana shook her head as she put away her brush, “You dork. I gotta head to work.” She left the bathroom and grabbed her office jacket from the closet. Before she could leave the bedroom, she was pulled back and Taekwoon gave her a loving kiss before he let her go. “I’ll see you tonight?” She nodded in a daze. He held up a little finger heart and she returned it before she left the apartment to go to work.

 

**Jaehwan**

Audrey didn’t meet Jaehwan in the most favorable scenarios. She was on her way to class one morning as two men, Wonshik and Jaehwan, walked the opposite direction of her. Wonshik had nudged Jaehwan a little harder than he thought and Jaehwan collided into her. Audrey let out a squeak as his iced coffee hit her shirt and flesh. 

Jaehwan and Wonshik were apologetic to no end, but Audrey wasn’t having it. She shot them a  _what the fuck_ look, but Jaehwan continued to apologize and handed her his number when she sent her clothes to the dry cleaners. No one would have thought that incident would be the start of a friendship. 

 

Jaehwan was shocked when he discovered Audrey wasn’t a kpop fan, but it made sense to him since she didn’t fangirl over their first run in. So, Jaehwan made it his priority to get her into the music starting with his group. 

Audrey pretended that she wasn’t a huge fan of VIXX after Jaehwan played their music, but she found herself studying with their songs in the background. Their songs were catchy, the lyrics were pretty easy to learn, and there were many times she caught herself humming or lipping the words of the songs.

 

That day was no different. Audrey sat cross legged in front of her coffee table with her books and notes littered on the table. She looked at her notes when  _Don’t Want to be an Idol_ played on the radio. She began to lip the words as she tapped her pen against her cheek 

“Why hello Ms. I-Don’t-Listen-To-Your-Music.” 

Audrey jumped back from the coffee table and hit the bottoom of the sofa in sheer shock. Her jaw fell as her eyes fell on Jaehwan. “GAWD!” Her hand fell to her chest and her heart pounded. “Who just sneaks into a person’s house, Jaehwan?” 

Jaehwan waved at her then placed his fingers under his chin with a smile, “In my defense. I did knock and I called you.” She shook her head and looked back at her notes. “So, about lip-singing my song?” He hummed in amusement.

“Shut up” her ears reddened as she tried to bury her head in the notes which made Jaehwan laugh.

 

 **Wonshik**  

Wonshik had planned to work a late night, so he sent his girlfriend, Ashlyn, a quick text to let her know not to wait up for him. Ashlyn knew that he would stop by a cafe to grab food on the way home, so she decided to make lunches for the next couple of days for the two of them to take when they went to work.

After she got off work, Ashlyn headed to the grocery store and piled her cart with vegetables, fruits, meat, and anything else she could get her hands on. She paid and headed home with her groceries in hand as she hummed to the songs that played through her headphones.

Once home, Ashlyn made spaghetti for Wonshik and her to have for lunch the next day then she went to work to clean the bedroom. She put on music and got to work on cleaning up. As the song ended,  _Rock Your Body_  played which made her grin. She swung her hips and lip-sang to the song as she picked and around the room.

Wonshik came home earlier than he had anticipated after he finished up the lyrics faster than he thought. “Babe?” He called, but he got no reply. He could hear the faint sound of music and followed the sound to the bedroom where saw Ashlyn dancing and lip-singing. He shook his head in amusement. As much as he loved watching her lip-sing to his songs, he was starved so he powered on to the kitchen. That’s when he saw the steaming spaghetti his eyes widened in hunger. He grabbed a plate, took a large amount of the pasta, and chomped away at the savory dish.

Ashlyn went to the kitchen after she finished and saw the back Wonshik’s head at the dining room table. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Welcome home” she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“Mmm yea! This pasta is good!” He complimented.

She looked down at his plate and let out a sigh. He stopped chewing and looked up at her. She could see the worry swimming in his eyes as he tried to figured what was wrong. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, “No. Never mind… Glad you like it.” She squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. However, she looked back at the kitchen and contemplated what do make next.

 

**Hongbin**

Hongbin was enjoying the new adventure as a newbie father to his wife’s, Rae, and his son, Junhyun or Jun-Jun for short, when his company offered him a youtube show. It would be a variety show of sorts that would focus on his daily life as an idol, husband, and father. Before he agreed, he spoke to his wife as she wasn’t a celebrity and didn’t know if she would be able to handle camera’s around watching their every move. However, he was surprised when Rae gave him the okay with one condition: no filming through the nights. His company agreed to her wishes.

 

When the show first aired, Hongbin hadn’t expected it to take off the way it did. The amount of views and positive feedback was insane. However, though it’s focus was supposed to be Hongbin and his son, people begged for more of Rae and Junhyun. The company asked to show clips of just Rae and Jun-Jun and Rae agreed.

 

While Hongbin was out on tour, the broadcast continued to follow Rae and Jun-jun as well as Hongbin as he went through the trials of the separation. 

During one of the days, Rae decided to clean house. She carried on her days as if the camera’s that were on the wall were no existent. Jun-Jun was in his toy bouncing and playing with the bells on the side. Rae pulled her son’s bouncy toy to the side before she grabbed her phone to bluetooth to the speakers. She played her music and hummed to the song. 

After a few tracks,  _The Closer_ played and Rae stopped cleaning as she danced to the music. 

 

Hongbin answered a little q&a while he was on tour. First they asked about how he felt being separated to questions about his wife and her cleaning habits which made him laugh. “She has this habit of lip singing in the house, so being on a broadcast, I wonder if she’ll realize people will be watching her even when I’m away.” They showed him the recent clip of Rae the day she cleaned house. She lip-sang to VIXX’s  _The Closer_ while holding Jun-jun. Hongbin laughed and put his head in his hands, “Does she realize the cameras are there? YEOBO!!” He shouted at the screen even though he knew she couldn’t hear him.

“Do you like when she dances?”

He nodded with a love struck look, “I love it. It’s a reason I fell for her as hard as I did, but I’d never tell her that.”

 

**Sanghyuk**

Sanghyuk was in a secret relationship with Alice. They hit their six month together and their relationship had only grown more serious, so Hyuk approached the idea of telling his friends about her. At first, Alice was hesitant with the thought. She knew VIXX was his second family. A family of five older brothers and being the youngest in her family, Alice knew a thing or two about older sibling and interrogations.

However, she relented. If their relation was going to continue to grow, she knew they needed to take that next step of meeting friends and family. She offered to make dinner for everyone and just take it easy at her place. However Hyuk was against it, he didn’t want her to worry about looking nice for his friends, so they compromised. She’d make some food, but they would bring over some as well. She insisted that they met at her place as it was safer than meeting out in public where they’d get spotted or if she went to their apartment when there were lurkers.

It was a weekend when they were to come by. Hyuk was going to drive with two and the others would follow to meet up at Alice’s apartment so they could make sure they weren’t followed. 

Alice was nervous about meeting the members. Not because of their celebrity status, but because of their status to her boyfriend. If they didn’t like her, would he leave her? Alice shook the thought and decided to simmer her thoughts by music. She started to dust the bookshelf when  _Hyde_ came on. Alice started to sway to the beat and lip the words as her nerves cooled. Her eyes shut as she focused on the song. She was so enthralled with what she was doing, she didn’t hear the knocks on the front door.

Hyuk knew her passcode, so when his knock went unnoticed, he pressed in her code. He led his members into the apartment and heard the group’s song playing in the living room. He stopped short in the living room entrance and stared at his oblivious girlfriend for a moment before he walked back out the way he came. He shooed his friends away, “I lied, I don’t have a girlfriend. The person in there is weird.” 

His voice caught her attention. Her eyes opened to see the five other members. She felt a faint blush cross her face as she turned off the music and greeted them. 

The guys pushed passed him and greeted her with large smiles and food. Hyuk stood off to the side muttering how crazy they all were, but when Wonshik got a little too close to Alice, Hyuk materialized next to her with his arm around her waist protectively. His sudden mood made him a prime target to his friend’s relentless teasing.


	2. Grieving Part I [Single Dad!AU] **ANGST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED! MENTION OF WIFE DEATH, GRIEVING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. WILL. GET. TRIGGERED!!!!

He couldn’t have imagined how something so joyous could become so awful. Just a week ago, his wife delivered their beautiful child. 

She held them in her arms. She had made complaints about feeling feverish and fatigue while she was in the hospital. However, her complaints were brushed off as the fact she had just given birth to their child. No one took the sign seriously, except him. He knew she wouldn’t complain if it wasn’t out of the odds for him. 

She was discharged as she was deemed healthy in the eyes of the doctors. However, he noticed how tired she looked, but was only told it was normal after having a child. 

His wife shook him awake two days after returning home from the hospital, “I don’t feel good.” 

He sat up in bed and held her close feeling goosebumps on her arm, “You want to go to the doctors?” His hand touched her head and felt heat radiating off her. He didn’t wait for her to answer as he picked up his phone to ask his mom to come and pick up their child. He picked up his wife, too scared to let her get up on her own, and rushed her to the hospital.

His wife held his hand in the car as she was reclined in her seat. Her grip was weak, “I love you. You know that, right?” She whispered teary-eyed.

He let out a shaky breath as he tightened his grip on her hand, “I love you more… We’ll get you help. You’ll be fine and we’ll be back home with our babies, okay?”

“If I’m not okay–If anything happens-”

“NOTHING–” he took in a breath, “Nothing will happen.”

Her eyes slowly fell, “If anything happens, raise our baby with the love of two parents.” Her voice quivered before she fell unconscious. He hit the gas pedal as he called out her name to get her to wake up.

 

The nurses took her back when he ran in with her in his arms. She was limp and they had feared the worse when they got her on the bed to run an IV. However, their fears were confirmed when they felt no heartbeat. She was gone. It was a doctor who confirmed she had died of an untreated infection.

 

He punched the wall beside him, his fist pulsed in pain, “SHE TOLD YOU SHE DIDN’T FEEL WELL! YOU TOLD US SHE WAS IN PERFECT HEALTHY!” He screamed at the doctor. “YOU LIED TO US!” He rushed the doctor and held him by the collar, “BRING HER BACK TO ME! I WANT HER BACK!” 

“That’s enough!” He was pulled back by his father who arrived to the hospital to check on the couple. 

He pulled away from his father and rushed to his lifeless wife’s side. His eyes burned as the tears fell. He took her hand and collapsed on the ground beside her, “Please… I can’t do this alone. I can’t do this without you… Come back. I love you… What about our baby? You have to be here to watch them grow. I need– _We_ need you here.”

* * *

**Hakyeon**

To say that Hakyeon had it hard was an understatement. He didn’t know how to parent for one child. Let alone the two. Though, his children were the last things on his mind. His mother kept the children as he spent the day of Sojin’s passing by her side. He was numb after he snapped at the doctor. Snapping didn’t bring her back.

Hakyeon was sent home the next day after his parents and in-laws showed up to attend to the guest who came to pay their respects. They knew he needed sleep after all that had happened in the last 24 hours. 

 

He had a hard time falling asleep at first and when he did finally shut his eyes, he had nightmares. Hakyeon tossed and turned until the next morning. Out of instinct, when he woke, he turned over and reached over to the other side of the bed to hold Sojin. But his hand hit the cold made up side of the bed. 

Hakyeon slowly sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. This had to be a nightmare, so why hadn’t he woke from it? He looked at the pictures on the dresser before him as yesterday events played in his head. How her once warm and comforting hand turned cold and lifeless. Her last  _I love you_ played in his head like a broken record player. Her smile, the one he would never see again, was etched in his head. His hand pressed against the side of his head and his eyes blurred. He looked back at the unused side of the bed once more. Tears fell as he turned back and buried his eyes in his hands as he broke down in tears. 

This was like a terrible joke to him. Hakyeon couldn’t be alone. Sojin was the love of his life, she  _is_ the love of his life. How could he go on without her? How would he manage being without her? 

**Jaehwan**

The idea of living without his wife, Jasmine, was something Jaehwan never thought he’d ever have to deal with that. Jasmine and him had been through everything together. She was there when he debut with VIXX. When he went into the military, she waited patiently for him to get out. 

This pregnancy was her third. It was supposed to be easier and better, so how did it turn so wrong? How did it come to this? His wife died on the way to the hospital and Jaehwan was left alone with their three children. When she passed away, Jaehwan’s heart felt like it was going through the shredder each waking moment. He couldn’t eat, drink, or breath without thinking of Jasmine. It only spiraled down from there. 

 

It had been a few months since Jasmine’s passing, their children were in between Jaehwan’s parents or his friends of VIXX took them for a day or two. Jaehwan had a hard time looking at his children. They reminded him so much of his wife that it hurt. Each time he saw them, he’d break down into tears and end up calling his friends and family to pick up the kids. When they were out of the way, he’d flip. Jaehwan would break anything in reach or ended up in a fetal position as he cried over the memories of his dead love. 

He hadn’t seen his children in about two weeks. Jaehwan hid away in his apartment drinking and crying as he thought about Jasmine. He refused to sleep on his bed, her scent was plastered all over the bed and made it impossible for him not to think of her last moments. 

“I can’t take care of them…” He sucked down another beer silently praying he’d drink enough to die. He wanted to be with Jasmine, Jasmine was all he wanted. He stared down at the beer bottle, his head fell to the side, and his head pulsed. “I just want you… I’d do anything to have you back. I need a sign… What do I do?” His tears had all but dried up. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t scream. Jaehwan felt numb with pain. 

Hongbin entered the apartment to gather things for the kids when he saw Jaehwan. His cheeks were pressed in, his eyes were sunken, and his head bobbed. “Hyung…” Jaehwan drunkenly looked over to Hongbin, but no words came out. His eyes were dark and his lips were dry. Hongbin approached him, “Jaehwan hyung… When was the last time you’ve eaten?” There was a ringing Jaehwan’s ear as the beer bottle in his hand fell to the carpet. Hongbin’s eyes widened as Jaehwan’s eyes rolled and his chest rose and fell erratically. “HYUNG!” Hongbin shook him as he reached for his phone to call for help.

 

Alcohol poisoning. Severe dehydration. Malnourished. The list went one when Jaehwan woke up. He had woke up days ago and was yet to be released due to the doctor’s concern with his safety. 

As he sat up in the bed after he ate lunch, the door to his hospital room opened. “DADDY!” 

His head shot up and he looked to see his oldest, seven year old Addilyn, ran to his side with tears and snot falling down her face. “Addy…” His throat felt raw as he spoke. He swallowed harshly as Addilyn clawed the bed to climb up. 

Taekwoon reached down and helped her onto the bed. Addilyn hugged her dad as she sobbed, “I don’t want you to go too…” 

Jaehwan’s body shook as he held his daughter in his arms. “Addy…”

“When she found out that you were in the hospital, she thought you wouldn’t return” Taekwoon spoke. There was a dark look on his face. His jaw clenched as his hands shook, “Which we almost did lose you. Are you really fine leaving your three kids  _orphaned_?” He snarled. Taekwoon looked like he had been crying. He looked exhausted. Which made what he said hit Jaehwan hard.

Jaehwan’s eyes pricked as he shakily held his daughter closer, “No… I never–”

“Don’t leave me. I’m sorry I’ve been a bad girl. I’m sorry daddy!” 

A tear slipped down Jaehwan’s cheek as he took his daughters head in his shaking hands, “You weren’t bad” his voice cracked as he looked into her eyes. “You are such an angel… Daddy–Daddy just–” He put his head on his daughter’s shoulder and cried. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry… Forgive me” his body heaved as he held her close. 

 

Taekwoon picked up Addilyn’s sleeping body, “I’m going to take her back to my place for the night…” 

“Taekwoon hyung–”Jaehwan couldn’t meet his eyes. “I know I don’t have the right to ask this–”  He felt his tears return, “I just–I need–”

“I’ll bring Addilyn and Jason tomorrow, but Noah will stay with the others. He’s too young to be coming here.”

Jaehwan gripped the sheets as he nodded, “I understand… Thank you…”

Taekwoon shifted Addilyn in a better position, “You need to get help… They’re your kids. Jasmine wouldn’t want your kids to be raised by others except you. You already know that, don’t you?”

“I know…” Taekwoon nodded before he left. Jaehwan just wanted to grab Addilyn from his arms and put her back in his own. The guilt of the idea that he had of leaving his children behind was sickening. What kind of father was he? Jasmine was probably shaking her head in disappointment, but Jaehwan was going to try to change. He had to change. 


	3. Grieving Part II [Single Dad!AU] **ANGST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED! MENTION OF WIFE DEATH, GRIEVING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. WILL. GET. TRIGGERED!!!!

When he found out his wife was pregnant, he didn’t think of anything bad happening. The pregnancy went perfectly and they were days away from meeting their new addition. They were excited to see their child after planning for so long on expanding their family. 

Their wife opted in doing a c-section as she was told it would be safer for her as an anemic to go through. He was there with her during the c-section. He watched their baby delivery with hearts in his eyes. Their baby was perfect. They cried as the nurses handled them and cleaned them up. What none of them knew what tragedy was about to come as they celebrated the new life.

He was in his wife’s hospital room holding their child when he looked up at his sleeping wife. It had been a number of hours since the delivery and he noticed something was off about her. “Babe?” He called out to her noticing her pale complexion. Her eyes fluttered open and he leaned to her, “What’s wrong?” She tried to speak, but her eyes rolled back and her vitals began to drop. He jumped up waking his child in the process as he hit the emergency button. “HELP! SOMEONE!” He reached down and touched his wife’s hand and felt an instant abnormal chill. 

The nurses ran in and took the baby out as well as led him out as they tried to figure out why she had declined so fast. They rushed her back into the operating room and he followed until they went inside.

He paced outside the room as he could still heard the machines scream in his ears. The doors opened in the operating room and he straightened up, the doctor walked out of the room with a disappointed look. He didn’t need verbal notification of what happened. He could tell–he could feel that his wife was no longer with him. A single tear slid down his face as the doctor explained the cause. That during the c-section, the doctor who was delivering their child, had accidentally nicked her bladder and she had bled out internally. They were too late to try to save her. Their joyful celebration became a mournful heartbreaking moment. He felt like his life had just unraveled before his eyes and he didn’t know how to fix it.

* * *

**Taekwoon**

The last three days were overwhelming for Taekwoon. He was between checking on his twins, Hyunwoo and Jiwoo, and took part of the ceremony for his wife’s, Imani, passing. He was exhausted by the time the funeral ended. He didn’t have time to mourn. Taekwoon told himself he could mourn later but he had to focus on the kids. 

He continued this thought for three months. He took care of his kids flawlessly, but he didn’t take care of himself. His parents prepared for a trip, but they hesitated on going. Taekwoon told them he would be fine, but just to make sure, they got in touch with his friends and asked to keep an eye on him. 

Taekwoon’s lack of mourning hurt him more than helped. He held in the toxic emotions and they consumed him. He couldn’t eat, sleep, or breath without thinking of Imani and her lifeless body. How she died right before his eyes. He couldn’t cry. He felt numb. Even with his kids, he felt a dull pain in his chest each time he held his children or looked down at them. They looked so much like their mother it made his stomach turn.

 

Wonshik decided to pay him a visit. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. The door slowly opened revealing his pale faced friend who looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Taekwoon sluggishly walked back into the living room and Wonshik followed him. 

He flopped on the couch and gulped down the water on the table before him. Wonshik hesitated, but Taekwoon spoke first, “I can’t get over seeing her… I see her when I sleep… When I eat… Wherever I look, she’s there.” Taekwoon’s sunken eyes twitched as he looked around, “I want to remember the good times, but I keep seeing her eyes rolling back– her skin” he choked on his words, but no tears fell. 

“Hyung… When was the last time you ate or slept?” Wonshik looked around the room, “Where are the kids?” 

Taekwoon shook his head. He was out of it and the questions didn’t make sense to him. The questions muddled into one in his head. “The kids… I didn’t eat them…?”

If he didn’t know Taekwoon, Wonshik would have assumed he took drugs by how out of it he was. Wonshik approached Taekwoon and took his shoulders in his hands, “Hyung, focus.” He shook him. Taekwoon’s sunken dead eyes met his, “The kids. Where are they?”

“Asleep… At least they can sleep. They don’t have the image of their dead mother constantly in their heads. Her cold skin— why didn’t I notice the signs that she was dying? Why?”

Wonshik watched his friend fall apart as he picked up his phone to call the others. He was concerned about his friend’s safety and well-being and of the kids. After he spoke to Hakyeon, he sat back with Taekwoon, “Hyung, you need to rest and eat. The guys are coming.”

A cry rang out in the nursery and Taekwoon stood on wobbly legs, “I should feed Jiwoo before she wakes her brother.” 

Wonshik stood and gently pushed Taekwoon to the couch, “I’ll feed her. You just wait here for the others, okay?” 

When the others got to Taekwoon’s house, they found him at the dining room table with his hand holding up his head. He looked at them with tear stained cheeks before his eyes drifted. They would stay around Taekwoon’s place for the next week and a half caring for the kids and him. When his parents returned from their trip, they took the kids and the members took Taekwoon to get help at a hospital. 

 

**Hongbin**

Hongbin could remember the day of Hyemin’s passing like it was yesterday. Mere months had passed since that dreadful day. He never imagined he would have to raise their two kids, Mina who was four and Joon the newborn, alone. He had to be strong for his kids especially Mina. 

Mina cried and cried when she was told mom wouldn’t return and Hongbin’s heart broke. At the funeral, his mother held infant Joon as Mina sTobbed for her mom in Hongbin’s arms. He could only hold her close and whisper how much he and her mom loved her. He pressed kisses on her head and cheek as his own tears fell.

 

It had been months since that day and Hongbin had tried his hardest as a new single dad. But there were days he struggled. Days when Joon was crying more than usual or when Joon wouldn’t sleep when he needed him too. Days when Mina threw a fit and screamed or sobbed or when she woke up so early in the day that she was in crying fits by midday, but refused to sleep. 

Both of the kids were sleeping one night. Hongbin locked himself in the bathroom and broke down in tears, “Hyemin, I need you here… I can’t do this alone. I need your help… Please… I don’t know what good I can do for them?” He cried as he sat there on the ground.

There was a knock on the door that caught his attention, “Daddy?” Mina’s sleepy voice echoed. She knocked again, “Daddy?” She whispered as if not to alert baby Joon.

Hongbin wiped his cheek as he got up and opened the door to see Mina with her favorite stuff animal, a bunny, in hand. He swung it open and bent down to Mina, “What’s wrong, baby?” Mina said nothing as she reached out and hugged his neck. Hongbin’s tears fell again as he hugged his daughter closer. “You wanna go sleep in daddy’s bed tonight?” She nodded as she buried her head in his shoulder. He felt the pain in his chest slowly subside as he took his daughter to his bedroom. Hongbin knew he wasn’t alone nor was he the only one that was broken up about the passing of his wife. Mina crawled up Hyemin’s side of the bed and pressed her head in the pillow. Hongbin chuckled as he watched her eyes close. He lied down on his side of the bed and hit the lights.

“Daddy…” Mina mumbled. 

“What baby?”

Her eyes fluttered, “Mommy and I and Joonie love you lots.” 

Hongbin gave her a small smile as he watched her give in to sleep. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, “I know, baby. I love you three so much too.” He kissed her head once more as her hand grasped his shirt. He looked out his window and wiped his tears, “Was this your answer to my pleads, love?” He looked back at his sleeping daughter, “You always know what to say, baby girl.” Hongbin allowed sleep to consume in and it was the first peaceful night he had since Hyemin’s death.


	4. Grieving Part III [Single Dad!AU] **ANGST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED! MENTION OF WIFE DEATH, GRIEVING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. WILL. GET. TRIGGERED!!!!

They always say that you need to tell the ones you love that you love them because you never know the last time that you’ll see them. He learned that the hard way when he got that fateful call from the hospital. 

He argued with his wife and said such cruel things that night. He watched her flee the house, keys in hand, and as pregnant as can be. He didn’t go after her. He knew that stopping her would lead to more arguing, but when he saw the downpour outside he was half tempted to stop her. He knew the dangers, but he didn’t move from that spot. 

Now, he was rushing. He drove through the downpour as his heart twisted and broke. His wife... the love of his life... was in a car accident. He didn’t know the details. All he knew was that she was in the hospital and he  _needed_ to get there asap. 

As he headed to the hospital, he had a hard time making out the lines of the road. He couldn’t imagine how his wife drove knowing she had been crying. There were police lights off to the side, about ten minutes from his home. He glanced at the scene and his eyes blurred as he saw with the help of the police lights the familiar decals on the back bumper of the overturned car. His heart dropped as his hands tightened on the steering wheel and he drove past the scene.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived to the hospital, he raced through to the emergency room and asked for his wife. The nurses spoke to him and told him to wait as the doctor would meet him in the waiting room. 

He paced the room or sat there with his head in hands as the minutes and hours passed by. He needed answers. He needed to know his wife and their unborn child was fine. And if--if by chance their child didn’t make it, he could live with that... He just couldn’t live without his wife. 

A doctor walked in and called for his wife’s family and he stood. The doctor gave him a small smile as he gave him the good news, “Your baby was delivered. They’re happy and healthy, but we’d like to keep them in the NICU for a little while just to make sure everything is okay.”

He let out a relieved sigh, “Thank goodness. What about my wife?”

The smile faded as he continued, “I’m sorry, your wife... She was in serious conditions when she came in. We delivered your child and when we tried to save her, she flat lined.” 

His world collapsed. He collapsed. He let out a scream of agony as he sobbed. He didn’t get to say goodbye. He didn’t get to apologize. He didn’t get to say how much he loved her. 

* * *

 

**Wonshik**

  


 

After his wife’s, Deja, death, Wonshik changed. When he was offered to see his daughter, he refused to see her. He wanted Deja. He didn’t want to have their daughter around as a constant reminder that his queen was gone. The life in his eyes left the moment Deja died. He was a lifeless doll.

It was Wonshik’s mother who took and named their child. She named her Jinae, the name Deja had come up with when Wonshik and her were deciding names. His mother thought the name was fitting. Truth, treasure, and love. 

 

For the first two months, Wonshik made no effort to see Jinae. He was numb. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He stared at the pictures of Deja and drank his sorrows away. Each new day meshed into one. He woke to scream and cry then destroyed his insides as he guzzled down a beer.

His members had stepped in and helped Wonshik’s mother take care of Jinae. They attempted to make contact with Wonshik only for them to hear his voicemail. It was Hakyeon who decided to confront his band member. He needed to understand his responsibility now that he was a father. 

Hakyeon entered Wonshik’s apartment and grimaced as he was greeted with the fowl odor of alcohol. There was shattered glass from picture frames and lamps that Wonshik broke during his drunken stupors. Hakyeon walked through the trashed apartment as he found Wonshik staring at a drink. He noticed something was dissolving in the drink and he saw red. Hakyeon charged him and punched him. Wonshik fell to the ground, the glass shattered, as he held his face. “You fucking asshole! You really going to let your child be raised without either of her parents.” He spat. “Deja didn’t care that precious little girl for you to neglect her! What would Deja do?”

Wonshik held his head in his hands and shook his head, “I don’t want to think about her... Leave it alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“NO! I get it, the love of your life died” he kneeled beside Wonshik and held out his phone. “But this little girl--LOOK AT HER!” Wonshik’s eyes slowly looked up at the phone that was in Hakyeon’s hand. Wonshik’s eyes watered as he stared at the looked at the little baby. Her curly black hair and her olive skin complexion made him feel like he was looking at a baby version of his wife. “Jinae needs you. She needs her father to tell her stories about her mom and how much she was loved by her." Wonshik took the phone from him and cried as he stared at his daughter. Hakyeon rubbed his back, “You need to get better. Maybe get some help before you see her, okay? We’ll help you.” Wonshik nodded as he reached up and touched the picture. 

**Sanghyuk**

  


 

He was thankful his mother and Chaeyeon’s mother took turns watching Hyeonjun for the first month. He had so much self hatred and self blame for Chaeyeon’s death. He was able to see her, but by then she was already gone. Her wounds were cleaned, but he collapsed beside her body and apologized profusely. He blamed himself for not stopping her when he saw it raining. He blamed himself for saying all the crap he said out of anger. He hated that he didn’t get to tell her one last time just how much he loved her. That was his biggest regret.  

Sanghyuk refused to wallow in self hatred. He had their son, he had survived the whole ordeal and there had to be a reason. Sanghyuk could have lost them both, but Chaeyeon made sure to keep their son alive even if that meant she died. He wasn’t going to let her passing go in vain. He knew Hyeonjun needed his father and needed that parental bond. So, with the help of his mother and his mother in law, he was taught how to change his diaper, to make formula, etc. 

 

By the sixth month, Sanghyuk felt like it was second nature on how to raise his son. He would tell him stories about his mom and how much she loved Hyeonjun even though it would leave him wishing she were there. Watching their son learn different things like moving and laughing, he wanted to share each of those moments with Chaeyeon.

The pain of losing Chaeyeon would hit at random points in time. Today, it was going to be their 3 years wedding anniversary and Sanghyuk had a difficult time as he stared down at his wedding ring that he refused to take off. He had almost called his mother to pick up Hyeonjun as he had a hard time looking at him without thinking of Chaeyeon and breaking into a puddle. However, he refused to... he needed his son around. His son was his light. His laugh and smile warmed his heart. He knew he could get over the hump with Hyeonjun around him. 

Sanghyuk was on the couch staring at the photo of Chaeyeon and his wedding picture. “Happy anniversary, my love. I hope you’re watching us...” His voice broke, “Hyeonjun learned to laugh and he reminds me of you. I spilled pudding I was eating and he just suddenly laughed... He reminds me of you. He has your eyes...” His vision blurred as he stared down at it. Tears fell on the picture and wipe it off from Chaeyeon’s face. “I miss you, angel... I miss you so much.” He whispered as he choked back his tears. 

Hyeonjun’s cry echoed through the apartment as he woke up from his nap. Sanghyuk’s attention was pulled from the picture as his head looked up. When he first heard the cry, he thought he imagined it, but Hyeonjun cried louder. Sanghyuk put the picture down and he rushed into Hyeonjun’s nursery. He was kicking around and twisting as he tried to get up. Sanghyuk smiled down at his son, “You trying to flip yourself?” He picked up Hyeonjun and moved him to the diaper changing station. He skillfully changed his twisting son’s diaper and his crying stopped, “You’re full of energy today...” He played with Hyeonjun’s stomach drawing out laughter from his ball of sunshine. “You like that?” Sanghyuk grinned. He stared up at Sanghyuk with his large brown eyes before his eyes shut as he laughed again. “You hungry? Want to go for a walk?” Sanghyuk picked him up, “We’ll get food first then we can get dressed and go out, okay?” 


	5. Discovers He’s a Serial Killer and He Refuses to Let Her Leave [PART 1; TRIGGER WARNING; VIOLENT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on the darker side of things. It strays away from the idea of love and more to control and so I leave you with that as my warning. There’s violence and lots of it for some members. You’ve been warned.
> 
> I’m not playing… There’s violence. Not for the weak hearted. Kind of yandere, but not? It’s hard to explain.

Married to a news reporter for a crime unit had its benefits. Though she wasn’t supposed to talk, she often told him about cases and investigations that were on going that didn’t reach the public’s ears. It helped him, though she never knew. There was one case on going that she was reporting on that really piqued her interest. **  
**

There was a serial killer, not something that really happened in South Korea, who had targeted women between the ages of 19-28. There was no connection between the women and the attacks were in different parts of the Seoul districts. It happened at random times sometimes in broad daylight and sometimes in the dead of night. What was worse is that the police were left scratching their heads as they had no evidence that could pinpoint their killer, but they were sure it was just one. The signature was identical. A carved out smile and gouged out eyes as they were posed scandalously. Their legs slightly apart, naked from the waist down, and one arm would be draped over anything beside them and the other on their lap.

She couldn’t believe something so vile would happen in South Korea. She could see it happen in her home country, the United States, but not somewhere like South Korea. A place where women could walk the streets in the dead of night not fearing the danger that could spring.

She was glad she had her husband there to discuss the crime with. Sure, it was her job, but it weighed heavy on her. She grew in fear each day a new woman is found. Their ethnicity didn’t matter to the killer, so what if one late night it was her that the killer spotted. She shook in fear at the thought and countless times her husband would reassure her that she’d never fall prey to a monstrous act like that. She had silently prayed the killer would be caught not knowing that she was a lot closer to the killer than she ever knew…

While home one day, she was cleaning out her husband’s home office when she stumbled across a fake bottom in a drawer. With a pen, she was able to pick it up and find a pair of gloves and a sheathed knife. The color drained from her face as she questioned why her husband had the items. Her mind trailed to the case. How the killer had to have been wearing heavy duty gloves, like the ones in the drawer, and have a large hunting like knife, like the one in front of her. She put the fake drawer back as she slipped back all the items in the drawer before she shut it. She had a renewed determination as she tore apart the room to find other hidden compartments. One held trinkets from the victims like jewelry, ID, and a hair brush which ultimately confirmed the sneaking suspicions. Her stomach turned as she fixed the room back to the way it was and hurried out of the room unsure of what to do...

* * *

 

**Hakyeon**

  


 

Sara heart tuned out the sound of the front door opening and closing. She couldn’t calm her breath or her heart as she tried to figure out what to do. I need to call the police… She reached for her phone Bedroom-- Okay, it’s okay. Just get the phone call the police and get out of here befor--

“I’m home” Hakyeon whispered in her ear. She jumped as a scream left her lips from the sudden voice. Sara covered her mouth as she spun around to see Hakyeon. Her eyes widened as she shook under his confused gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Shit… Calm down… Calm the fuck down, Sara… She tried to clear her throat as she let out a shaky breath, “Sorry-- I went for a run and I saw a guy following me. I thought he broke in.”

Hakyeon’s eyes were on his wife though hers never looked away from the ground. “I see…” He looked behind her to his office before he glanced back at her, “You should be more careful than love. Maybe you should carry pepper spray with you.”

“Yea… Maybe” She moved away from him and headed down the stairs stiffly, “You want dinner? I was about to start food.”

Hakyeon’s eyes darkened as he watched her descend down the stairs, “Sure… I’ll just be in my office. I have some work I have to finish.” He watched how she recoiled when he said office and his lips pressed together.

“Okay… I’ll call you when it’s done.”

 

They ate in an unnatural silence. Sara’s eyes rarely looked up at him as she took microscopic bites of food and Hakyeon noticed. She wasn’t as honest with her words than she was with her body language. Her tongue could twist tales, but her body was nothing but honest.

Hakyeon stared her down as he ate his meal, “Hey love…” She flinched at the nickname, fork hit against the porcelain plate, and her head slowly rose. Her eyes met his. “You said that you went for a run” he placed down his eating utensil and stared at her with a straight face, “But why would you run in your lounge wear?”

Sara looked down at her plaid shirt and short shorts she wore. With a gulp she looked back up, “I took a shower when I came back” she forced a smile.

He nodded as he took a sip of his wine, “That makes sense. Of course.” She let out a relieved sigh as he placed the wine down, “Though I don’t think anyone as scared as you were would think of showering-- I mean you screamed like you ran into a killer.” Hakyeon’s eyes dimmed as he watched her pull into herself. He got up from his seat and approached hers, “I also didn’t know you ran? Or that you bought work out clothes? You’ve always hated strenuous activities.” He approached her from behind. His finger traced her arm up to her neck before she jerked away. Hakyeon bent down to her ear, “I noticed some things in my office were moved… You wouldn’t happen to know how that happened.”

Sara’s body acted on its own. She shoved the chair into Hakyeon and rushed to the front door. Hakyeon didn’t waste time as he pushed the chair away from him and rushed after her. As Sara fiddled with the locks, she was violently pulled back by her hair. A scream escaped her lips as she was thrown to the ground.

Hakyeon towered over her with a dark look she had never seen before. “There was a reason I told you not to go snooping in my office, love. I was just trying to protect you...”

Sara crawled backwards, “So what now? You can’t kill me. It’ll be too suspicious if your wife suddenly goes missing or found dead.”

Hakyeon’s lips curved in a grin as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She clawed at him when she got close enough and he in turn slapped her. “If you can’t behave, I’ll have to teach you how to.”

“LET ME GO!” She struggled as he grabbed her and forced her up by her upper arm.

Hakyeon slammed her into the wall, her head met it with a hard knock, “Enough.” She stilled at the growl that left his lips. He led her to the bookcase and with one arm secure around her arms, he pushed it to the side with ease to reveal a door. “I never thought I’d need to bring you here, love… But I still made it just in case.”

“Hakyeon… Where are you taking me?” She whimpered.

He said nothing as he opened the door to reveal a basement. Sara knew she needed to escape and she needed to fast. She kicked back at Hakyeon to try to get out of his grip. Instead, he shoved her down the wooden stairs. Hakyeon watched her tumble down the stairs as she screamed and came in contact with the concrete floor, “Oops. My hand slipped. You startled me.” He descended down the stairs after he locked the basement door.

Sara whimpered as she saw the blood droplets under her as she weakly pulled herself up. Hakyeon stopped mere inches away from her as she winced in pain, “So what---” her voice broke, “You’re going to kill me too?”

“Kill you? Of course not, love. We’re married. We took the oath to be with each other” he pulled her aching body further into the basement without much struggle. Her will to fight fled her as she allowed him to pull her. “I just--have to punish you. I love you so much” he caressed her face, “But, that stunt upstairs was just so mean and hateful. Especially when I do so much for you.” Sara noticed a life size bird cage in the middle of the room and she weakly pulled from him. Hakyeon yanked her. His eyes glared daggers as his lips formed a scowl, “Enough with the struggling before I really leave you broken in pieces.” He picked her up and put her in the cage, “I’ll  check back on you tomorrow… or maybe Monday” he slammed the metal doors. “It all depends on how good of a girl you can be.”

Sara slowly stood. Her legs wobbled and she swayed, “You can’t do this! YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” She screamed.

Hakyeon touched the bars as he looked down at his caged  bird, “I can do whatever I want, babygirl. I’ll let your work know you quit.” He tapped the bars as he walked away from her. “I never did like that dumbass boss of yours, he was always too close to you. I love you.” He left the basement and she was stuck in the darkness.

Her legs gave to the pain as she crumbled to the ground in tears. She was trapped. She was in pain mentally and physically. Sara didn’t realize who she married until it was too late and now she was trapped and she knew no one would be able to save her.

 

**Taekwoon**

  


 

Harin didn’t understand why she didn’t just call the police when she could have. Her ribs were bruised from the kicks she had received by her husband, Taekwoon, the day before when she tried to fight him. She hissed in pain as she sat up in her prison as she recalled the events from two days before. How she found herself locked away in a spare room of their home where she was cuffed to the bed by her ankle. She pulled her knees to her battered body as she recalled what lead him to snap and become someone she didn’t know. **  
**

“As if I’d ever love a killer” Harin cried as she headed out the room. She had confronted him with the evidence she found in his room the same day. She was hurt and sick to her stomach as she stared at the man in front of her who she called her husband. “We’re over. You’re sick.”

Taekwoon saw red, “You don’t love me?” He felt his rage consume him as he watched her leave. “You’re just like those other women... You’ve been pretending to be my wife... Give my wife back” he growled as he went after Harin. 

Harin was pulled back by her hair and thrown to the ground as she let out a scream. She covered her face as she hit the ground as she looked up at Taekwoon. His eyes were empty as he loomed over her. “Taekwoon…” She whimpered as she scooted back. Taekwoon pulled off his tie as he approached her. Harin shook as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom just as he lunged at her. She went to slam the door, but Taekwoon was faster. He let out a growl as his barefoot and his arm blocked the door. “TAEKWOON STOP!” His arm and leg yanked themselves out of the door space and Harin shut and locked it. She let out a hiccuped cry as she back away from the door.

It was quiet minus her sobs as she hid inside the tub. Harin tried to silence her cries as she pressed a shaky hand over her mouth. She heard the doorknob move, but the lock held it in place. It stopped and Harin let out a sigh, but her relief was short lived as a bang sounded against the door. She pressed herself against the tub as a fire extinguisher broke parts of the wood door enough for Taekwoon to slip his hand inside and unlock it.

“Where are you?” His voice was cold and lifeless as he opened the door and threw the extinguisher to the ground. Harin pressed her hands to her mouth as she saw his shadow walk through their bathroom. As he drew to the tub, her heart accelerated and he pulled open the curtains, “Found you.” Taekwoon dragged her out of the tub as she screamed and tried to fight him off. He let her go for a moment to retrieve his knife. To him, he only saw another girl pretending to be his wife. The girl before him wasn’t her. She couldn’t possibly. Harin tried to make one last attempt to flee, but she hit the ground when he slammed one of her trophies against her head as he couldn’t get his knife in time. Her eyes rolled as she fell to the ground.

The thud of her body was what returned Taekwoon to his senses. He saw his wife lied out on the ground unconscious. He could tell by her chest rising and falling that she wasn’t dead, but the gash in her head wouldn’t stop bleeding. He took a seat on the edge of his bed and tried to rationalize his actions. “If you didn’t snoop in my things” he shook his head “we would still be fine. Why did you have to go behind my back?” He got off the bed and looked at his wife, “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? AFTER ALL I’VE DONE AND YOU DON’T LOVE ME?” He reached back and threw his lamp off the nightstand beside him. Taekwoon’s eyes darkened as he picked up her unconscious figure and took her into a spare room they had never used.

 

Harin jumped at the sound of the door lock and she pulled up the covers that were at her feet to her chest. Her heart hammered against her chest as the door opened to reveal Taekwoon.

He approached the bed with a dinner in his hand, “Are you going to eat this time or throw a fit?”

“I wouldn’t throw a fit if you just let me out.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he dropped the plate on the nightstand. “I’d be more than happy to if I could trust that you wouldn’t try to run off or tell the police.” He took a seat on the side of the bed and looked at her.

“I told you” she choked on her words, “I wouldn’t try… I love you...”

His eyes met hers and he reached out to her. She flinched and Taekwoon shook his head, “I can’t trust you when you flinch from me like you do..” He gave her a sad look as he rose from the bed. “I understand, this is a lot to get used to, so take all the time you need. I’ll let you out when you’re ready.” He left the room ignoring her please and when she heard the locks she broke into sobs.


	6. Discovers He’s a Serial Killer and He Refuses to Let Her Leave [PART 2; TRIGGER WARNING; VIOLENT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on the darker side of things. It strays away from the idea of love and more to control and so I leave you with that as my warning. There’s violence and lots of it for some members. You’ve been warned.
> 
> I’m not playing… There’s violence. Not for the weak hearted. Kind of yandere, but not? It’s hard to explain.

There was a serial killer, not something that really happened in South Korea, who had targeted women between the ages of 19-28. There was no connection between the women and the attacks were in different parts of the Seoul districts. It happened at random times sometimes in broad daylight and sometimes in the dead of night. What was worse is that the police were left scratching their heads as they had no evidence that could pinpoint their killer, but they were sure it was just one. The signature was identical. A carved out smile and gouged out eyes as they were posed scandalously. Their legs slightly apart, naked from the waist down, and one arm would be draped over anything beside them and the other on their lap.

She couldn’t believe something so vile would happen in South Korea. She could see it happen in her home country, the United States, but not somewhere like South Korea. A place where women could walk the streets in the dead of night not fearing the danger that could spring.

She was glad she had her husband around her. She felt safe knowing her husband would be by her side and protect her. Though, her fear grew with each new woman that was found. Their ethnicity didn’t matter to the killer, so what if one late night it was her that the killer spotted. She shook in fear at the thought and countless times her husband would reassure her that she’d never fall prey to a monstrous act like that. She had silently prayed the killer would be caught not knowing that she was a lot closer to the killer than she ever knew…

While home one day, she was cleaning out her husband’s home office when she stumbled across a fake bottom in a drawer. With a pen, she was able to pick it up and find a pair of gloves and a sheathed knife. The color drained from her face as she questioned why her husband had the items. Her mind trailed to the case. How the killer had to have been wearing heavy duty gloves, like the ones in the drawer, and have a large hunting like knife, like the one in front of her. She put the fake drawer back as she slipped back all the items in the drawer before she shut it. She had a renewed determination as she tore apart the room to find other hidden compartments. One held trinkets from the victims like jewelry, ID, and a hair brush which ultimately confirmed the sneaking suspicions. Her stomach turned as she fixed the room back to the way it was and hurried out of the room unsure of what to do... 

* * *

 

**Jaehwan**

  


 

“Jagi!”

Jinri jumped as she dropped her dust rag. She hurried out the office and shut the door. She took a shaky breath as her hand rested on top of her pounding heart. Jinri knew she couldn’t raise suspicious. Once she felt calm, she made her way downstairs to see her husband give her a questioning look.

“Did you hear me?”

She shook her head, “I was in the bathroom” she lied. Jaehwan noticed her tense shoulders, “How was work?” She asked as she headed into the kitchen.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched her. Jinri didn’t kiss him. It was something she did religiously unless she was mad at him. Had he made her mad? Jaehwan shrugged off his suit coat and took off his shoes before he followed after her. He didn’t know what he did, but he was prepared to apologize and beg for forgiveness if he had to. “It was work… Not very eventful” he wrapped his arms around her and she froze as he bend down to kiss her cheek which only made him more suspicious. Jinri gave him a quick kiss back before she pulled herself away from him as fast as she could. He leaned on the counter as he watched her pull out some vegetables from the fridge, “What’s for dinner?”

She set out a variety of vegetables and broth, “I was thinking veggie soup? Sound good?” She grabbed the cutting board and knife and before to slice the veggies one at a time.

“Want me to cut—”

Her hand slipped down on the knife when she saw his hand reach towards her, “Shit.”

Jaehwan pulled his hand back as he pieced together Jinri’s reactions. His eyes darkened as he stared at his wife. She knew his secret. His jaw clenched as he fished for the first aid under the sink and reappeared by Jinri, “Here.” He cleaned and bandaged her cut. He gave her a smile as he kissed the wound, “Be careful… I’m going to head to my office” he noted how ridged she went only confirming what he knew. “Call me if you need my help” Jinri stiffly nodded and Jaehwan left the kitchen. He heard the relieved sigh escape her as he was out the room. He tugged at his tie as he rushed up to his office to notice his drawer with his gloves and knife was ajar from Jinri not putting the fake bottom back correctly. He let out a string of curses as he took out his gloves and knife. Jaehwan’s eyes darted back to the office door as he made his way towards it on a mission. He descended the stairs to the front door and locked the locks as well as the chain he had placed on the top of the door for added security. Before he headed into the living room.

 

After dinner, Jaehwan offered to clean the dishes as Jinri finally decided it was time to call the police. “I’m going to watch tv” she called out as she headed into the living room. She turned on the tv and rose the volume to tune out her voice. Once done, she picked up their landline as her cellphone was in their room, at least that’s what she thought. She took the phone in her shaky hands and dialed the police. However, her heart stopped when she noticed the call didn’t connect even though the phone was on. She put the phone on the end table and reached back to the cord and noticed it was perfectly severed.

“Jagiya, are you really trying to destroy everything we have like this?” She screamed as she swung back, phone hitting the ground with a bang. Jaehwan pushed himself off the archway he leaned on and he swayed slightly. His eyes pierced hers as his anger only rose when Jinri took a step back from him. “Were you trying to call the police on me? You know I killed those girls for you… They tried to seduce me even after I told them I had such a beautiful loyal wife. I was just being a faithful husband.” His eyes made her cowar. They were cold, lifeless, and dangerous, “I did this for you and you tried to call the police, yea?”

Jinri shook with tears in her eyes, “Jae--”

“WEREN’T YOU!” He gripped the side of the end table she had only been near seconds ago and flung it in anger. She screamed as the table and phone stand banged against the wall beside her. She let out a sob as he stormed up to her. “WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO HURT ME LIKE THAT? AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!” His eyes dilated as he retrieved his knife from under the sofa beside them. Jaehwan swung the knife and Jinri fell to the ground as the knife struck the wall that was just inches from where her face was, “If you don’t love me then you’re just like those other whores. You’re just like them, yea?”

Jinri’s mind screamed for her to run, but her body was too scared to move. She shook her head as she hiccuped. Jaehwan bent down to her level and pressed his two fingers into her cheeks forcing her to face him. She didn’t see her husband. She saw a monster… A beast. “I’m sorry” her voice finally slipped between her lips. She knew that if she didn’t tell him what he wanted to her, he would kill her, “I was scared.” Her voice shook as she tried to form her lie, “I was scared that if yo--you got sick of me and ki-ki-killed me too.”

She noticed his eyes contract to their normal sizes as his fingers released her face, “What?” A pained look crossed his face as his hand touched her chin and she kept herself from jumping back. “Look at me…” She didn’t move as her eyes blurred with tears. “Please…” He whimpered. Jinri’s eyes flicked up to look at him and she saw the eyes of Jaehwan. The eyes she knew. His thumb caressed her jaw as his eyes devoured hers, “I love you. I would NEVER hurt you like those girls unless you tried to leave me.” A shiver grazed her spine as Jaehwan spoke about killing her as if it was a simple task. “Trust me… Please.” Jinri shakily reached out and wrapped her arms around him to hugged him. Jaehwan let out a relieve breath as he hugged her back, “I love you.”

She could hear by the way he said it, he waited for her to repeat it. Jinri could tell by how he flipped out, she wouldn’t be able to survive if she tried to run away from him. His threat was enough to confirm her of that. She was trapped. Jinri’s eyes pricked with tears, “I love you too…” Though it didn’t sound honest to her, the way Jaehwan pulled her closer was enough for her to know he believed it.

She only found out after the incident that due to knowing his secret, Jaehwan would never let her out of his sight again. He made sure he knew everything she did, where she went, and what she said.

 

**Hongbin**

  


 

After discovering her husband’s secret favorite pastime, Eunyoung wasn’t just scared. She was terrified. The man she married was a serial killed. He had nothing but thrills when it came to killing. What she didn’t understand was how did  _she_ know he was a killer before even the cops and how didn’t they piece it together? **  
**

When she found out, she knew what the logical thing was to do, call the police, and let them know what she knew. However, maybe it was the reporter side of her. The side that wanted answers. The side who wanted to see the reason behind the mind of a serial killer. The side she’d later curse as it lead her to unknown predicaments.

 

There Eunyoung stood, in front of her husband after revealing she knew he was a killer. How he went on ‘business trips’ that always coincided with the murders and in the same location. How she knew the hidden compartments that held souvenirs from his victims and the weapon and gloves. She told him everything.

What was his response?

Not a damn thing. Hongbin had just sat down on the sofa and let out a laugh as he leaned back with a book in hand. “Okay, you know. Makes it easier for me-- I really hated lying to you, love.”

“With all the evidence I have on this, I’ll turn you in, you sick fuck. To think I married someone like you” she pulled out her phone and pressed the numbers. Before she pressed the call button, the sound of the hammer from a gun echoed in the room. She looked up to see a gun pointed at her.

Hongbin gave her a lifeless look. He didn’t look angry, but his blood boiled. Who did she think she was to threaten him? He waved the gun, “Phone. Now.” His voice left no room for arguments. However, Eunyoung didn’t move. “You may think I’m playing, love, but I’m telling you now, if you don’t put that phone on the coffee table this instant, I’ll show you just what I’m capable of.”

She swallowed, “You think you can kill me and get away with it? If I don’t show up to work or call my parents, they’ll know something is wrong and they’ll file a missing person.”

Though her words carried a clear warning, Hongbin could see her quiver and it ignited a fire in it. He stood from the couch, tossed the book, and approached her with his gun still in hand. She wanted to move, but in only a matter of steps, Hongbin was right in front of her. He traced the gun down her face to her neck as her fear grew. He took the phone from her hands, “You should know--I’ve killed a lot more than you know.” He dropped the phone and stomped on it. His eyes pierced hers, “Not even the police have come close to identify and discovering them all.” His fingers gripped her cheeks, “And I’d  _hate_ for them to find and never identify your decaying body.” She let out a gasp as her eyes watered. “I love you” he pressed his gun into her side and his eyes darkened, “But you so much as  _try_ to threaten me again and I’ll end you.” His voice was low and ominous. It didn’t hold a threat, it held a promise. He let her go and left the room just as she fell to her knees and cried.

 

After that, he thought he had nothing to worry about. He thought Eunyoung wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything that would piss him off. However, after the incident, he noticed things change. Her clothes disappeared little by little as did the money he had tucked away for emergencies. It wasn’t hard for him to piece together what she tried to do and Hongbin was going to put an end to it before it got out of control.

Eunyoung was in the bath trying to relieve the tension she felt. She had found an apartment in Daegu that she planned to move to in order to escape Hongbin. She planned to run then call the police about the evidence she collected.

“What are you doing?”

She jumped at the voice in her ear. Water splashed out of the tub as she noticed Hongbin beside her. It had been hard pretending that she didn’t know he was a serial killer. She loved him, but the disgust was more than enough for her to turn away her love to him. “I’m taking a bath… obviously.” She spat.

Since she found out the truth and was held prisoner in her own home, Eunyoung developed an attitude towards Hongbin that really pissed him off. He didn’t get where she thought she had the right to act out. He reached out and touched her dry hair, “That’s not what I meant?” He played with some of it, “Are you going to wash your hair? It’s a bit oily.” His voice sounded like he was concerned. Eunyoung nodded not replying verbally afraid her voice would betray her. “Good” he smirked, “Let me help then.” He didn’t wait for her to reject as he shoved her down into the water and held her head under. She struggle immediately trying to claw at his clothed arm to force him to let her go, but he was just too strong. She let out a scream that only created excessive bubbled above her, “I’m sorry, what’s that?” He mocked as he watched her struggle underneath his hand.

Her chest hurt from the lack of oxygen and her head pounded. Eunyoung was prepared to die that way, but when his hand let her go her head shot out of the water. She let out coughs and gasps as she watched him grab her towel and dry off his hand.

He didn’t look at her as he threw the towel on the ground. “This is your warning, try to leave me and next time, I won’t let you come back up.”


	7. Discovers He’s a Serial Killer and He Refuses to Let Her Leave [PART 3; TRIGGER WARNING; VIOLENT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on the darker side of things. It strays away from the idea of love and more to control and so I leave you with that as my warning. There’s violence and lots of it for some members. You’ve been warned.
> 
> I’m not playing… There’s violence. Not for the weak hearted. Kind of yandere, but not? It’s hard to explain.

**Wonshik**

  


 

Hayun stumbled down the street as she tried to sober up before she returned home to Wonshik, her husband. He had always hated when she went out and drank a lot, but she had celebrated a promotion her best friend received. Hayun smiled at the thought of her loving husband. She knew he didn’t mean any harm about his worry of her drinking. He was just a worrywart about her safety. Especially with all the killings that had happened in the area. Hayun sent her husband a text to let him know she was on her way home. As she passed by a home, she heard a hair-rising scream from a woman that made her freeze. She looked at the home that was filled with darkness before she decided to go and check on the woman. **  
**

Hayun knocked on the front door only for it to eerily creaked as it opened slightly. She pressed her gloved hand to the door and pushed it open to look into the dark entrance, “Hello? Are you okay?” When she got no response, Hayun entered the home. She clutched her phone prepared to call the police if anything stuck out to her. She peeked into each room downstairs as a creak sounded above her. With a shaky breath, she made her way up the stairs and down the dark hall. She reached the last bedroom, “Hello?” She pushed it open and her eyes caught sight of someone lied out on the ground. “Oh god! Are you okay?” She rushed to their side only to realize that the person was deceased. A pool of their own blood. “Oh my god” she dropped her phone in pure shock and disgust. She could tell that one of the eyes had been gouged out and she felt like she would throw up at the gruesome scene.

“Why are you here?” She screamed at the sudden deep angry voice. She fell back as she looked to see Wonshik above her and the body. He was covered with blood splatter and he held a knife secured around his heavy duty gloves. His eyes were filled with rage and his chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths, “You shouldn’t be here, Hayun” he growled. He took a step towards her and she crawled back in fear. “You weren’t supposed to be out--I tell you over AND OVER” his bloody glove went to his head as his anger grew. He pointed the knife at her, “YOU NEVER LISTEN! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LISTEN?” He struck the floor beside her. Hayun let out a cry as he was at her eye level. Wonshik reached out to her, but she pulled to her feet and ran out of the home ignoring the scream of her name.

 

He didn’t know what to expect when he returned home after placing the body out to be found by someone else. What he didn’t expect was to come home to no one home. Wonshik had Hayun’s phone in his pocket, so calling her was a useless thought. He had brought home flowers to make up with what she had seen. “Hayun?” He called out in concern. He checked each room and his fear only grew as each was empty. “Where could she have gone?” A light bulb clicked as he rushed to their shared bedroom and he swung open their closet. “No…” A large amount of her clothes were gone.  “No… No...NO! FUCK!” He yanked out his own clothes breaking the bar at the process. “NO! NO!” Wonshik’s eyes dilated as he threw down the nightstand behind him. He threw the alarm clock against the wardrobe mirror shattering it as he tore apart the room.

Once he calmed down, he broke into sobs.  _You’re weak_  his inner voice spat  _so fucking weak._  It laughed at how pathetic he acted. _Bring her back. If she fights you kill her… or replace the bitch_. Wonshik knew he could replace Hayun, but all he wanted was her.

Only her.

His anger consumed him. His love became his obsession. His sobs had ceased as he looked up. His eyes were dark. Almost lifeless. There was only one thought that etched into his mind,  _If I can’t have Hayun, nobody can._  Wonshik was determined to bring her back by any means. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if she tried to fight him. 

**Sanghyuk**

  


 

Leslye only found out about Sanghyuk being a serial killer because he became a prime suspect of the serial killings that had happened. She didn’t believe it at first until all the days he was out at work late seemed to correlate with the murders. It explained why he had clothes missing or why there would be small specs of blood that were on his outfits. Or when he would burn his clothes in their fireplace that she never bothered to question. However, she never relayed the information to police. Leslye’s only thought was getting away from Sanghyuk. She didn’t know that he was taken off the list of suspects, but it wouldn’t have mattered. It all lied up to well to be some mere coincidence.

As she left, she decided to leave him with a letter that would later be her big mistake. She etched out her six word sentence in the paper and slipped off her wedding ring before she fled.

 

When Sanghyuk returned home, he had planned to make Leslye dinner as he beat her home from work. He whistled as he shrugged off his suit jacket and made his way to their bedroom. As he entered the room, he felt it feel spacious compared to usual, but didn’t think a thing of it. However, when he hung up his jacket, that was when he noticed the lack of clothes in their closet. Sanghyuk checked the dresser to see only his clothes before going to the bathroom to see his things inside.  _Did she have a business trip? No, she wouldn’t take that much--_  the shine of the wedding ring on her nightstand drew his attention. His eyes widened as he rushed to the nightstand and examined the ring. That’s when he saw the note.

> _I can’t stay with a killer._

Sanghyuk crumpled the paper in his hand as he looked about the room. She left him. She knew who he was and she left. Sanghyuk let out a laugh as he doubled over. His hand pressed against half his face as he let out a maniacal laugh, “She thinks she can leave me?” A short laugh left his lips. “Do our vows mean nothing to her?” He went to his nightstand and lifted the fake bottom and pulled out his butcher knife as his eyes darkened. “Till death do us part.”

 

It didn’t take Sanghyuk long to find where Leslye went. He had every intentions to bring her back home with him whether she wanted to or not. He hung outside her home behind bushes as he watched her enter her apartment. Sanghyuk couldn’t kidnap her in broad daylight as he knew he’d have to dispose of any and all witnesses which would allow Leslye to escape. So he waited until nightfall. He crawled through one of her windows with ease, “I always tell her to lock the windows.” He noticed her cell phone charging on the nightstand, so he unplugged it and pocketed it. Then Sanghyuk chuckled as he made his way to the sounds of the tv playing. Leslye sat in the dark with the light of the tv in front of her to brighten up the room. He smirked as he crept up behind her chair and wrapped his arm around her chest to keep her from jumping. Sanghyuk pressed the cold blade to her neck. Leslye tried to move, but Sanghyuk pressed her back tighter, “Relax, it’s only me, love” his breath blew over her ear.

A cold shiver went down her back as her blood ran cold, “Hy-hyuk, how--

“You’re easy to find, babe. Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

“How di-did you get in?”

He chuckled darkly, “You have a habit of leaving windows unlocked. I told you-- you never know who could get in.” He pressed the knife harder making a small cut in her neck. His other hand let her go and turned her chin to force her to look at him, “Understand this love and understand it well. I will  _never_ let you walk away from me. The only way you’re leaving is” he grazed the blade against her throat, “if I slice your beautiful throat in two. And toss you into the Han River in a body bag.” He felt her shake under his grip and he smirked. He knew he made his threat clear, “Do you understand, love?” She nodded quickly and he tsked, “Verbal.” The knife pressed to her throat, “While I’m in a good mood.”

“I understand” she choked on her words as her tears swelled in her eyes.

Satisfied with her response, he put the knife down, “You know, that look really turns me on. Do you fear me?” He gave her a loving smile as he waited for a response. His lips fell as she didn’t reply. Sanghyuk growled as he reached out and pulled her head back by the hair, “When I ask you something I want a response!” She yelped in pain as she hurried out a yes. Sanghyuk let her go and chuckled, “See, it’s not hard. Now” his voice fell an octave as he moved from her, “get your shit and let’s go home.”

Leslye jumped from the chair and fled to her bedroom. She planned to get her phone, but noticed it wasn’t on the charger. She was trapped… She threw her things back into the suitcases she first had them in before she returned to the living room where Sanghyuk was reclined.

He had her phone in one hand and his blade in the other. Sanghyuk looked back at her and his face lit up, “Ready?”

“Yes…”

“Great! I’ll get the bags” he hopped off the sofa and took the two suitcases from her. He slipped his knife into one of them. “Kiss.” She hesitated before she leaned up and kissed him. Sanghyuk put one of the suitcases down and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. He bit her lip playfully, something he did often. When he pulled back, he headed to her front door. “Let’s get out of here!” He grinned as the two left the apartment and returned to their shared home. Sanghyuk wouldn’t let her out of his sight once they were home.


	8. Accidentally Touches Her Breast

**Hakyeon**

When Hakyeon entered his best friend’s apartment, he found her on the phone texting. He could tell from her grin that she was texting Hongbin, her crush, and he let out an exasperated sigh. “Hyebin!” She ignored his shout as she texted Hongbin back. He threw himself on the couch beside her. Hakyeon gagged as he looked at Hongbin’s nickname in her phone. He was all for her having a crush on people, but he didn’t understand what she saw in his member. She was like his little sister. “HELLO BEST FRIEND WHO IS IGNORING ME FOR HER CRUSH!’

“Son of a–” she dropped her phone from the sudden shout from Hakyeon. She shot him a glare as she picked up her phone, “The hell. When did you get here?” She looked back at her phone only to get a frown from him.

“You’d have known if you’d look up from the damn phone” he huffed. He went to swung outward to hit her shoulder to get her attention again, but she leaned back just as he hit her breast. 

Hyebin’s eyes widened in shock as she gave him a look, “That the hell, you nut case.”

He, not really surprised that he hit her breast as he had done it before on accident before, waved with his hands by his face, “Well hello, my best friend in the whole wide world that was neglecting me for her crush!”

She glared at him, “You couldn’t just wait until I finished my text, oppa?”

Hakyeon shot her a look, “No! I’m your best friend, he’s just a hoe. Bros before hoes, right?” She looked back to her phone when Hakyeon leaned over her shoulder, “Write this: Oh, Hongbin-ah, I love love love you soooooo much!!”

She punched his arm and he yelped in pain, “That’s what you get for hitting me and for already being annoying.” She sent the text and tossed her phone on the couch on the opposite side of her. “There! Now you have my undivided attention!” She huffed.

 

**Taekwoon**

Alice had only just started dating Taekwoon in the last month and they hadn’t gone any further than a make out here and there. They were taking the relationship relatively slow per her request as she hadn’t been in a relationship for some time She was also worried that their friendship would be ruined if they broke up, but they had done pretty good. In fact, much hadn’t changed in their relationship minus the kissing.

 

She was relaxing at the dorm with him and the others. Taekwoon was telling a story when he had reached across her to get his drink. As he reached across, he accidentally bumped his hand against her breast and she let out a surprised gasp.

Taekwoon froze when he realized what he had done. His hand shot back to him and neither of them looked each other in the eye. Both a flushed mess as the others tried to figure out what happened as it happened so fast. Taekwoon mustered the courage to take a try to get his drink and when he grabbed it, he pulled it back to himself. He cleared his throat trying to recall the story her was telling before the minor incident. His brain was turning as he took a sip of his water. After swallowing the water, he spewed the first sentence that came to his mind, “I had a dog for three weeks.”

Alice and the others gave him a confused look before they laughed loudly. “Really hyung? What did that have to do with Alice’s painting that you  ruined?” Hyuk asked as they laughed harder.

The glanced at Alice who held up her hands in defense, “I  _know_ there wasn’t a dog responsible for ruining my painting.” She met Taekwoon’s eyes and broke out into a fit of laughter.

 

**Jaehwan**

Jaehwan was one of Jenna’s best friends and also the guy she had a crush on. He wasn’t blind to her crush, she openly confessed to him, but he rejected her. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her back, on the contrary, he did like her, but he worried about the fans. He didn’t want her to have to deal with the hate, so he refused to go out with her. His other fear of the fans anger would cause Jenna to lose her new job in JYP as a choreographer. 

 

It was her day off and Jenna went to Jellyfish’s dance studio to help Hakyeon with a choreography he was working on. When she arrived, Jaehwan was dancing about with a care in the world right in the door way. “Jae, move” she laughed as she tried to get past him. As she tried to get past him, but he swung his hand down and slapped her breast without even noticing. 

However, Hakyeon noticed and his mouth dropped in shock. Jenna met his glance mirroring his shock. She was mentally freaking out that he had no clue that he hit her. Jaehwan still moved about not so much as a thought that he had hit her breast. Hakyeon immediately approached her and asked if she was okay which is when Jaehwan stopped dancing about.

He frowned, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, “Ah, it’s nothing…” She walked past him as she cleared her throat. “About the choreography… What did you need help with?” She changed the subject and Hakyeon immediately switched gears and talked about the dance. The incident was easily looked over as they were too focused on getting the choreography done right.

 

**Wonshik**

Wonshik had worked up the courage to ask Sujee out on a date and he was honestly surprised that she had said yes. He had always assumed she had a crush on Hakyeon, but in reality, Hakyeon was trying to get the two of them together. Since it was their first date, Wonshik ashed the members where he should take her. They convinced him that a movie and a casual place to eat was the way to go as Sujee wasn’t much of a romantic. However, as the time for the date grew closer, his nerves grew.

He wasn’t the only nervous one. Sujee was on high alert as she met him at the movies. She was worried that she would screw up or that he would realize he wasn’t really interested in her. At the movies, he went to get the popcorn as she found the seats. 

As she waited at their seats, Wonshik approached her and accidentally dropped the popcorn on her. He immediately apologized as he ran off to get a new batch. Fearful of spilling it again, he handed the popcorn off to her and sat down in an awkward silence before the movie began.

 

After the movie, the two went to a restaurant where they sat and talked about the movie. Sujee took a bite of her fried dumpling when Wonshik noticed a spec of the sauce off the corner of her mouth. 

He reached out to wipe her mouth, “Ah, you have a litt–” his hand hit her cup of ice water and spilled it. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” 

She jumped as the cold liquid fell on her and she let out a soft laugh, “it’s okay.” She smiled, “It’s just water. It’ll fade in no time.” She gathered the ice off her and put it back in the cup. 

Wonshik, however, was still panicked as he reached to hand her his unused napkin, but stretched out too far and bumped her breast with the back of his hand. His face flushed as horror flashed on his face, “I-I–I swear I’m not always this clumsy!” Sujee laughed which eased his flustered self and he ended up laughing too. “What a first date, huh?” She nodded still hysterical.

 

He took her to her apartment, still embarrassed of the events of the night. She told him good night and headed to the front door. “Ah, wait, Sujee.”

She paused as if expecting him to call out to her. She turned her head to the side, but didn’t see his face, “Yes?”

“I know this date wasn’t the best, but do you think you’d be interested in a second date?”

She turned to face him with a small smile on her face, “I enjoyed today. I’d like a second date.” His mouth parted slightly at her admission. “Good night, Wonshik. Don’t trip on your way home or something.”

He laughed awkwardly as he walked backwards from her apartment, “I’ll be sure not to do that. See ya.” Wonshik couldn’t hide his excitement that she said yes to a second date after that disaster.

 

**Hongbin**

Yoonhee was used to hanging out with her cousin, Taekwoon, and his friends. Taekwoon was very protective of her and if people didn’t know they were cousins, they would assume they were dating. Though she hung out with the guys regularly, Taekwoon didn’t like her with them alone because they had a bad habit to flirt with her and of all the members, the maknae line were the ones he worried about the most. They were closer to Yoonhee’s age and he knew they could corrupt her if they were with her long enough.

However, the maknae lines were her closest friends, especially Hongbin and Hyuk. Those two and Yoonhee were a power trio. They loved to play pranks on the others. Yoonhee was the mastermind of the prank while the two boys were the ones who pulled the stunts. However, Yoonhee was unaware of Hongbin’s crush on her. She could ask him to do anything and he would do it without a second thought. It didn’t matter if he was busy. Even though she had been oblivious to his obvious crush, Taekwoon and the others weren’t. Often Taekwoon would find himself glaring daggers at Hongbin when he was too close to Yoonhee.

 

One night, Taekwoon agreed to let her stay the night at their dorm and Yoonhee was telling stories with the others. After her story, it was Hongbin’s turn. He was animated as he told his story. His hand moved around as he spoke and he didn’t realize where he was swinging until he accidentally hit her breast with the back of his hand. She flinched at the sudden hit and Hongbin’s eyes widened. “I am SO sorry Yoonhee!” He immediately apologized. He could feel the murderous intent from Taekwoon without even looking back at him. “Are you okay?” 

She let out a giggle and shook her head, “It’s all good. Accidents happen, yea?” 

He released a chuckle of his own, “Still–I’m sorry.” Though they could laugh it off, Taekwoon was planning Hongbin’s demise the moment they went to their rooms.

 

 **Sanghyuk**  

Dahee was preparing for her solo debut under Jellyfish Entertainment after years of training. She was thrilled to finally make her big break and she grew more excited when she found out that her duet partner was Hyuk from VIXX. She idolized him and to be able to have him as not only her partner in the song, but also the music video and choreography, her hear soared.

When she first met Hyuk, they were both super shy and formal with one another. Through time did the two get closer and become comfortable with one another. Her respect for him only grew as time went on and Hyuk found himself starting to grow an interest in her the more they talked outside of work. 

His friends realized his interest in her and it became one of his biggest regrets. They would check in on their dance practices. To Dahee, it was to get pointers from people who’ve been in the business longer. To Hyuk, he  _knew_ they had ulterior motives. Hakyeon would point out small gaps they had between them and move them closer or give Dahee advice to give off a sexier aura about her. 

Hyuk couldn’t wait until they left the studio as they made practice a lot harder than it needed to be as he couldn’t focus on the routine. However, when practice did end, he was disappointed that Dahee left first after giving a bow and quick thanks for the help. He watched her walk out and he felt the urge to go after her. Maybe they could grab coffee before they went their separate ways. He didn’t hear his hyungs complain that he wasn’t trying hard enough to get her attention.

Hyuk ran out of the studio and saw Dahee down the hall, “Hey Dahee!” He noticed her phone in her hand with the headphone cord attached. He assumed she couldn’t hear him and followed after her. Dahee had yet to turn on her music and she turned just as Hyuk went to grab her shoulder. His hand missed her shoulder and rested on her breast for only a split second before he jerked back. “I-I’m so sorry. I thought you couldn’t hear me—I was–coffee” he rambled. “I was–did you want to get—coffee with me?” He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to make sense of his own words. “I..I didn’t mean to. I’m not–I’m not a pervert. I jus–”

“Hyuk oppa, it’s fine” she pulled out her headphones from her ears. “Coffee sounds go. Did you want to get it now I know a nice secluded cafe that’s open until 2.” Hyuk couldn’t form his words and he just mindlessly nodded. “Great! Come on!” She continued the way she was headed with a little bounce in her step as Hyuk followed like a lost puppy not knowing his friends noticed the whole interaction.


	9. His Girlfriend Being Gullible

**Hakyeon**

****

One thing Hakyeon loved about his girlfriend, Raekyo, was how naive she could be sometimes. It was fun to trick her every once and a while. However, it was only fun when he was doing the teasing and not when his friends and band mates did it. Hakyeon tried to protect Raekyo from his friends especially Jaehwan and Wonshik who were the trouble duo.

 

So, one day while Raekyo was over at the dorms playing a video game with Hongbin and Hyuk, Wonshik decided to trick her. Hakyeon was preparing dinner with the help of Taekwoon and wasn’t even near them to stop Wonshik. 

Wonshik sat beside Raekyo and nudged her, “Hey Rae, want to know something cool?” She shrugged as she continued playing the video game. “If you say gullible really slow, it sounds like orange.” 

Raekyo’s fingers stopped as she looked over at Wonshik in surprise, “Really? They don’t even sound the same!”

“Well try it and see” he encourage ignoring the shaking head from Hongbin. 

“Gulllliiiiibbbbblllllllleeee--it doesn’t sound like orange.” 

“Try it sl--ow!” Wonshik’s hands shot up to his head as he felt a sharp pain. 

Hakyeon stood over Wonshik with a wooden spoon in hand, “Stop teasing my girlfriend, brat. Or I’ll starve you.” Hakyeon flashed his girlfriend a smile, “Food will be ready soon, you should go wash up and get ready.” 

 

**Taekwoon**

****

When Taekwoon realized how gullible his girlfriend, Shannon, was, he was very protective of her. He watched his members like a hawk especially once they found out how easy it was to trick Shannon. However, while he was out on a schedule, Shannon decided to stop by the dorm to hang out with the others.

While she was making dinner with Hakyeon, her best friend, Hongbin popped in with Jaehwan. Shannon gave them a look, “What do you guys want?”

“Well, we heard you tell Hakyeon hyung that you want to go to Australia” Hongbin grinned.

“Yea. I want to go in like June next year.”

Jaehwan wrapped his arm over her shoulder, “Well we were thinking how they celebrate Christmas.”

Shannon sighed, “On December 25th like everyone else. Go away, I want to cook in piece.”

“But it’ll be summer then. Why would they celebrate Christmas during the summer?” Shannon’s eyes widened. “Maybe it’s June 25 instead.” 

Taekwoon entered the dorm and headed to the kitchen to see Jaehwan and Hongbin with Shannon. When he saw Hakyeon shake his head, he knew something was going on. “I’m home.”

Shannon looked at Taekwoon and grinned, “Welcome home! Guess what I just learned--”

The color in Jaehwan’s and Hongbin’s faces drained, “WAIT!” 

She rushed over into Taekwoon’s arms, “Jaehwan told me Australia celebrates Christmas June 25th since that’s winter there. Did you know that?”

Taekwoon shook his head as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He pulled Shannon closer to him  so she couldn’t see the glare he gave Jaehwan and Hongbin. The duo sped off in fear of retaliation. “Babe, you can’t believe everything those two say.”

 

**Jaehwan**

****

Before Seoyeon became Jaehwan’s girlfriend, she was his best friend. He grew up with her and knew everything about her. One of the things he likes was how easy it is to tease her about anything and everything. However, his band mates didn’t believe him when he said that he could make Seoyeon believe something totally weird. So, Jaehwan made it into a bet. He’d get 20,000 won from each member if he won and if he failed, he would cough up 100,000 won. When they agreed, Jaehwan couldn’t conceal the smile that graced his lips knowing he just made the quickest way to 100,000 won.

 

The following days went by uneventful, but the day of their photoshoot for their upcoming comeback, Jaehwan begged Seoyeon to come to. He said it was only because he missed her, but the truth was that he planned to use that day to get his bet money.

Seoyeon watched them pose and check the pictures periodically before they took a break. Jaehwan threw himself beside her on the couch as the others sat around them to relax.

“Hey love?”

“Yea?”

His hand wrapped around her arm as he gave his friends a knowing look, “The guys were teasing me during the photoshoot.”

“Why would they do that? What did you do?”

He chuckled, “I can’t say butterfly. I always say flutterfly.”

Seoyeon’s eyes sparkled as her lips spread, “Oh my gosh! That’s so cute. I never realized you say that!” She looked at the others and laughed, “You can’t tease him for that. That’s so mean.”

Jaehwan ran his hand through his hair as he grinned victoriously at his band mates who were all stunned. None of them could believe that she fell for such a simple lie. As they headed back to the camera, his members handed him their money as they were still in awe that she fell for something so blatantly fake. Of course, by the end of the photoshoot, Jaehwan would tell Seoyeon he was lying about not being able to say butterfly which earned him a hit in the head for teasing her.

 

**Wonshik**

****

Wonshik decided to take his girlfriend, Victoria, on a trip to London. It was a place she had dreamed to go to and since it was their year anniversary, he thought it would be a good experience. They had made plans what to see on which days as well as substitute plans in case something didn’t go the way the wanted.

 

One their first day in London, they headed towards the London Underground that reminded them of the metro in Seoul. Wonshik used his phone as gps for their location. He held her hand tightly as they entered the underground. “You know babe, London Underground used to be an overground, but it was so heavy that it sunk.” He shrugged, “So they decided to keep building on top of it. Crazy, right?” He looked over to see the sparkle in her eyes at the newfound information and his guilt hit him, “Wait--”

“I wonder how it fell without breaking or hurting the trains. Do you think they had to repair any of the parts? And what about the foundation for the buildings? Is it heavy enough to support the stuff on top too.” She eyed everything around the metro with a new admiration.

Wonshik bit his lip as he cleared his throat, “Yea, I think it’s pretty sturdy now, so I doubt they’ll have the problem again.” He felt bad for the lie, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. Especially not when she had such a cute astonished expression. However, he would cave in and tell her the truth when they got back to the hotel which earned him a pillow to the face and a very pouty girlfriend.

 

**Hongbin**

****

Hongbin had a bad habit of teasing his girlfriend, Aileen. She was so easy to tease that she was a constant victim to her boyfriend. She was gullible, but something else stood out the most and that was her multitude of freckles. It was something he loved the most about her even though she was self conscious with them. 

“Babe, every time you get a freckle it’s because you’ve disappointed someone close to you” he lied.

She had been studying, but she froze when she heard him speak. She looked up from her computer with a frown, “I disappointed someone?” He nodded not realizing just how much she believed him. “But--the people I’m close to are my family, friends, and you and your friends.” Her hand touched her freckled cheeks, “And I have so many, so I disappointed everyone a lot?” Her eyes watered as she looked at Hongbin. “Did I disappoint you too?” 

“Wait, jagiya! I was just kidding… You didn’t disappoint anyone.” He sat beside her and hugged her as her head buried in his chest.

Her shoulder’s shook and he really thought she was crying. He was worried that he pushed it too far, but Aileen pulled back with laughter. “I can’t believe you fell for that!”

“What?”

“Hongbin” she wiped her tears, “I know that’s not true. Otherwise I must have been a very disappointing infant.” She stood up and stretched deciding to take a much needed break. She began to walk away when she paused, “Besides, you should have a few freckles if that was true.”

She walked to the kitchen as Hongbin pieced together what she meant. His eyes widened, “Wait! Jagi? Are you saying I’ve disappointed you before? Hey! HEY!” He followed after her in a panic much to Aileen’s delight. Needless to say, with all his teasing her gullible ways easily decreased.

 

**Sanghyuk**

****

Before dating Hyuk, Yuna was one of his closest friends. Even during that time, he was protective of her. Yuna was a gullible person, if someone she trust told her something she had a hard time doubting them. Hyuk was the only one that knew she felt insecure about it. He would get so upset that she’d believe some of the dumbest things and went as far as lecture her for it. However once dating Yuna, his lecturing ways weren’t to Yuna, but to the one who tricked her. Lately, those people had been his hyungs and he was at his wits end. He wanted so badly to say something, but they were his hyung. He didn’t want to come off disrespectful. That all changed one day.

 

Yuna was out at the park with the members and her boyfriend of three months. She was giddy to be with her boyfriend and friends as it was a rare thing for her. “We can go shopping next! I saw this really cool like underground music place and I saw these cute hats!” She jumped around as she went on and on about places they could go to.

Jaehwan chuckled, “Yuna, your shoe is untied.”

She halted quickly and looked down in alarm. She let out a laugh, “I’m wearing flats! That’s not even funny. I got scared, oppa!” She playfully hit him before she returned to Hyuk’s side who shifted her behind him a bit protectively.

He eyed her to make sure she was okay, but seeing the small embarrassed smile, he thought nothing of it. As long as she didn’t lose that smile, Hyuk wouldn’t say anything. 

 

The event was forgotten until an hour or so later while looking about the crazy hat store. Hakyeon decided to speak up as Yuna tried on a unicorn hat. “You’re going to trip on your laces. You should tie them.”

Yuna peeked from under the cap before looking down at her shoes. She looked at the flats and silently cursed herself for falling for it yet again. 

Hyuk noticed how she tensed before she looked back up with a plastered fake smile. His blood boiled. He took her wrist in his hand and took the hat off her, “We’re going somewhere alone.” He huffed as he took Yuna with little complaints from her. 

The older ones looked at one another. “What was that about?” Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon shook his head and his lips twisted in a scowl, “Yuna was upset.”

“What? Why?” Hoongbin asked.

“Because you guys were teasing her about her shoes and she kept falling for it” Taekwoon took of the hat Yuna insisted he tried on. “Look, I wasn’t going to say anything, but Hyuk told me Yuna gets really self conscious when she’s teased by us. He just wouldn’t say anything because we’re his hyungs.” Taekwoon headed out after the duo to check on Yuna as the other four who had often teased her absorbed the new information they were told. The guilt would have them rushing after Yuna and Hyuk to apologize profusely to them both.


End file.
